civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Egypt (Ramesses II)
Egypt led by Ramesses II is a civilization available in vanilla Civilization 5. It does not require any DLC. Overview Egypt Few civilizations have left such an indelible mark on history as that of Egypt. Living astride the mighty Nile River for some 5,000 years, Egypt is one of the oldest surviving civilizations on the planet. Among many other firsts, Egypt is credited with the invention of writing around 3000 BC. Using sophisticated mathematics, Egyptian scholars plotted the movement of the planets with great precision. And of course, the Egyptians were the ancient world's greatest architects, creating monuments and temples that still awe and inspire us today. Ramesses II Ramesses II is considered to be Egypt's greatest and most powerful pharaoh. Taking the throne in his twenties, Ramesses ruled Egypt for more than 60 years. Ramesses is remembered as a great military leader as well as for the extensive construction programs he instituted. He is also remembered for building a new capital city, Pi-Ramesses. Some historians believe that Ramesses is the pharaoh in the biblical story of Moses. He died of old age. Ramesses II ruled Egypt as pharaoh for approximately 66 years, the second longest reign in Egyptian history. He stabilized his empire's borders and concluded a highly successful peace treaty with its most important rival, the Hittites. He clearly cared for his people's welfare and spent much treasure on massive public works. He is regarded by later Egyptians as the greatest pharaoh in history, a conclusion that is difficult to dispute. Dawn of Man We greet thee, oh great Ramesses, Pharaoh of Egypt, who causes the sun to rise and the Nile to flow, and who blesses his fortunate people with all the good things of life! Oh great lord, from time immemorial your people lived on the banks of the Nile river, where they brought writing to the world, and advanced mathematics, sculpture, and architecture. Thousands of years ago they created the great monuments which still stand tall and proud. Oh, Ramesses, for uncounted years your people endured, as other petty nations around them have risen and then fallen into dust. They look to you to lead them once more into greatness. Can you honor the gods and bring Egypt back to her rightful place at the very center of the world? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: Greetings, I am Ramesses the god. I am the living embodiment of Egypt, mother and father of all civilizations. (تحيتي, أنا رمسيس اﻹله. إنني تجسيد حي لمصر, أب وأم جميع الحضارات ) Defeat: Strike me down and my soul will torment yours forever – you have won nothing. (أطرحني أرضا وسوف تطرد روحي روحك إلى الأبد – لم تفوز بشيء ) Unique Attributes |-|Vanilla = |-|with Egypt (Hatshepsut) installed = Strategy Music Mod Support Events and Decisions |-|Vanilla = Establish the Nomes Ancient Egypt was divided into 42 subdivisions called Nomes or Sepats; this division remained in place for more than three millennia. The areas of the individual Nomes and their ordering remained remarkably stable. Some, like Xois in the Delta or Khent in Upper Egypt, were first mentioned on the Palermo stone, which was inscribed in the Fifth Dynasty. The names of a few, like the nome of Bubastis, appeared no earlier than the New Kingdom. Requirement/Restrictions: * Player must be Egypt * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 50 Gold * 50 Faith * 1 Magistrates Rewards: * Unlocks the "Empower the Pharaoh" Decision * Unlocks the "Empower the Nomarchs" Decision Empower the Pharaoh Centralise power within the empire. Let our Pharaoh, Ramesses II Setepenre, the Lord of the Two Lands, reign supreme as God-King over all of Egypt! Long may he reign! Requirement/Restrictions: * Player must be Egypt * "Establish the Nomes" must be enacted * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 1 Magistrates * Unenacts the "Empower the Nomarchs" Decision if enacted Rewards: * Receive Faith when you enact a decision. Note: the amount received will increase as you advance through the Eras Empower the Nomarchs Lessen the burden on Pharaoh's shoulders and de-centralise power within the empire. Let the Nomarchs assume greater control over their respective Nomes Requirement/Restrictions: * Player must be Egypt * "Establish the Nomes" must be enacted * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 1 Magistrates * Unenacts the "Empower the Pharaoh" Decision if enacted Rewards: * Receive Gold when you enact a decision. Note: the amount received will increase as you advance through the Eras Develop Hieroglyphs We have long recorded our history on papyrus and in stone by simply depicting the event. Let us take this further and develop a system in which sounds and ideas can be explicitly invoked using a symbol to which they have been assigned. With it we will be better able to honour our dead and praise the gods! Requirement/Restrictions: * Player must be Egypt * Must have researched Masonry * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 250 Gold * 2 Magistrates Rewards: * Culture and Faith yields from Wonders are added to the city during construction. |-|with Narmer installed = 'Adopt Hyksos Recurve Bows' Our war chariots are world-reknowned as a force to be reckoned with. But times change, and progress threatens the supremacy of our armies. Let us make standard for our armies the new recurve bows that have recently been introduced to us from foreign lands. Requirement/Restrictions: * Player must be Egypt * Must have researched Engineering * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * to purchase (# of War Chariots + 1) Gold * 1 Magistrates Rewards: * War Chariots may move after attacking Reform Monumental Masonry Our glory and that of Egypt must endure. The elegant but shallow reliefs of our predecessors can be easily transformed and obliterated, therefore we will order the masons to carve deeper into the rock that our history shall never fade! Requirement/Restrictions: * Player must be Egypt * Must have researched Masonry * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 250 Gold * 2 Magistrates Rewards: * Culture and Faith yields from Wonders are added to the city during construction. Exploration Continued Expanded Unique Cultural Influence "Our people are now buying your papyri and wearing your makeup. I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." Category:All Civilizations Category:Vanilla Civilizations Category:Mesopotamic Cultures Category:Egypt